


thinking about you

by cheolscutiebooty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, and somehow getting together, just jihoon and mingyu getting high, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolscutiebooty/pseuds/cheolscutiebooty
Summary: “What about me?”“What about you?”Mingyu cocks his head, “Have you thought about dating me?”Jihoon bites his lips before answering, “Yeah. Yeah, I have. You’re probably the one I always go back to when my mind goes through the group.”





	thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> finally typed this up. the space is the ocean thing is actually something someone said to me and I can't explain it as good as he does but trust me.. the ocean is space.   
> not beta'd
> 
> also just trying to cheer myself up in this rough time right now. Praying for Jonghyun's parents, friends, colleagues, and the rest of the SM family right now. Always remember what he did and how he lived not how he passed. <3

Jihoon can’t remember the last time he hung out with Mingyu alone. It must have been years ago. It’s ridiculously hard to try and plan something with one person and have it end up being only those two people with their friend group.

But everyone is at a New Year’s Eve Eve party at one of Jeonghan’s friend’s houses. Jihoon doesn’t like parties, can’t stand the way his friends act while intoxicated. He’ll only indulge them every so often by going to a party but he’s usually last to show up and first to leave. Mingyu on the other hand has work early in the morning and can’t afford to ditch.

Not wanting to check social media and see how much of his friends having fun without them, Jihoon invited Mingyu over. Offered to smoke and watch Planet Earth and have a nice night themselves. He even is letting Mingyu sleep over because Jihoon’s apartment is closer to Mingyu’s office anyway.

Mingyu shows up at 8:46 and when Jihoon opens the door the smell of fried chicken invades his senses. It’s past dinner time and he’s already eaten but “We’re gunna get the munchies”, Mingyu explains.

The chicken sits on the coffee table while Mingyu waits for Jihoon to get ready on his balcony. The air is very warm on this winter night and they don’t need their hats and scarves to have a nice smoke in some shitty plastic chairs.

When Jihoon comes out and slides the glass balcony door closed he sits two water bottles on the little side table.

“Oh, good thinking. I always take too big hits and end up dying,” Mingyu states, opening the water bottle and taking a swig.

Jihoon is packing his pipe already and scoffs, “I know. You’re the one who almost threw up when we forgot to bring out water. You kept coughing and we sent you like 10 feet away because no one needs to see you throw up.”

Mingyu stretches his legs, “Listen, I know I’m no expert like you. As long as I’m high, what do I care the pain I give my throat for a little bit?”

Jihoon laughs as he holds the pipe up to his lips and lights it. He takes in just a small breath, knowing from experience the first hit is the hardest. He takes one more and passes it to Mingyu. Mingyu starts out small. No coughing yet, but Jihoon knows it time it’ll come.

They pass the pipe back and forth, Mingyu eventually taking too big a hit and wracking his body with coughs and spitting over the balcony which Jihoon yells at him for.

As Jihoon takes the last hit before it dies he asks, “Think you can handle another?”

“Yea, I’ll only take a little though, so don’t pack it so much.”

Jihoon dumps the old and fills it with a little more, offering Mingyu the first hit this time. They pass it back and forth until it’s done, which takes not much time. The cold breeze of the night air does start to chill them and they hurry back inside, the smell of fried chicken very inviting.

Jihoon pops in Planet Earth and they dig into their meal. There’s no talking as they dig into the pieces, bone after bone piling up on their plates. Only when they finish, finger licked, and biscuits happily in their tummies, do they speak.

“Do you ever think about how we know more about space than we do the ocean?” Mingyu stretches and leans closer to Jihoon. Jihoon doesn’t mind, not when his head is fuzzy and his stomach is full. If anything, he curls into Mingyu just as well.

He sighs, “Dude, I’m not ready for a deep discussion about how fucking scary the ocean is right now.”

“Ok but,” Jihoon rolls his eyes at Mingyu, “Space is just like the sea.”

Jihoon turn to him, “Explain.”

Mingyu sits up at this, “Ok, think about it. How do we get to space?”

“A spaceship.”

“And how do we get to the deep sea?”

“A submarine.”

“Exactly”, Mingyu exclaims, “Both of which those things you need training and a license to pilot. The deep sea and space are both places which are impossible to get to. Basically, the ocean is the space of the earth and space is the ocean of the universe.”

Jihoon furrows his brows, “You’re saying that because you need a license to pilot a spaceship and a submarine that space and the ocean are the same.”

“Essentially yes.”

Jihoon lays back against the couch, “Whatever you say, Gyu.”

Mingyu pouts but sits back as well, turning his eyes to the TV which is difficult to focus on, especially with all the scenic shots that the movie is showing.

They watch in silence for a while, both in their own worlds as Planet Earth messes with their minds while simultaneously educating them.

They watch as a fox attacks at rabbit and Jihoon speaks up, “Have you like, thought about dating one of the guys?”

Mingyu glances at Jihoon but the smaller man is still looking at the TV. “I mean, truthfully, yea.”

The older nods, “So who’s your top pick?”

“Wonwoo. Or Seungcheol, maybe.”

“I thought Seungcheol, too. He has a lot of boyfriend qualities but I feel I would let him down a lot, ya know? Like not live up to his boyfriend expectations.”

Mingyu nods, “That’s true. Seungcheol is so boyfriend material that I would be nothing in comparison.”

“Why Wonwoo?”

Mingyu shrugs, “I don’t know. We get along really well and I think our personalities are good matches.”

“If it were me and Wonwoo, we’d be the most boring couple,” Jihoon laughs. “Just imagine, we’d never do anything. We’d sit inside and nap together or read or watch shows. We’d probably even have boring missionary sex.”

At that, Mingyu bursts out laughing. “Oh my god.”

“What about Soonyoung, isn’t he your best friend next to Seungcheol?”

Jihoon hums, “Yeah but think about it. Me and Soonyoung. He’d drive me up a wall, I’d kill him in less than a week. Same with Seokmin or Seungkwan. Not that’d I’d ever really date Seungkwan, he’s not my type.”

“Yeah, sometimes I think about Minghao but then I think about how fast he would kill me.”

Jihoon snorts.

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

Mingyu cocks his head, “Have you thought about dating me?”

Jihoon bites his lips before answering, “Yeah. Yeah, I have. You’re probably the one I always go back to when my mind goes through the group.”

“Really?”

He nods, “Yeah, really… But what about you? You every think of me?”

Mingyu lets his fingers play with the rips in his jeans, “Of course. How could I not?

Jihoon looks at Mingyu, “What do you mean how could you not? I’m nothing special. We even said it before, Seungcheol is the most boyfriend material.”

“Yeah, but,” he shrugs. “You’d be more fun. It’d be like figuring things out together instead of having someone who’s perfect at the whole relationship thing. You’d keep me on my toes. And I like spending time with you. You’re someone I could sit in a room with and be comfortable if we don’t talk.”

“Wow, I didn’t think you thought so highly of me.”

“Plus, our height difference would be fucking cute as shit,” Mingyu chuckles, elbowing Jihoon in the side.

“Listen here you giant,” He threatens and pokes the younger in the side until he’s giggling from being tickled.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry!” Mingyu giggles as Jihoon continues to poke and prod.

Once he stops in his attacks Mingyu asks, “What about me? You said you always go back to me.”

Jihoon curls in a little, “Well, you’re nice. You always have been really nice to me. You’re stupidly good looking. You can cook. I enjoy your company. And, to be honest, I’ve seen your dick, I wouldn’t mind sitting on that.”

Mingyu blushes at that, and to say that his dick twitches a little in his pants and the compliment wouldn’t be a lie.

“Thank-thank you, I, uh, guess.”

The elder shrugs, “You’ve been blessed with good genes.”

Jihoon turns back to the TV while Mingyu’s mind spins a little. At the things that Jihoon has said about him and the weed that is still in his system.

Eventually the disk ends and when Jihoon goes to flip it over Mingyu stops him. “Do you want to?” He says.

“Do I want to what?”

“Um, try dating, I guess?”

Jihoon raises his eyebrows, “Is that a question?”

Mingyu looks sheepish, “No?”

Jihoon sits back down, “I’m gunna need you to make up your mind. Are you asking if I want to date you?”

“Yes? Yes. Yes, I am asking if you would like to date me.”

Jihoon purses his lips, “Do you like me?”

“Well, yeah,” he shrugs, “But I like all you guys. I don’t love you. But I could learn to.”

The elder sits back, his back against Mingyu’s chest, “I guess I could learn, too.”

“Too? So, is that a ‘yes’?”

He looks up, “Yes, it’s a ‘yes’, you dumby.”

Mingyu lets out a big breath, “Wow I can’t believe we’re dating now.”

Jihoon hums. He’s silent until he realizes he still hasn’t flipped the disc over. But right now, he doesn’t want to continue the adventure into Earth.

He turns around in Mingyu’s lap, “How about instead of watching this we put those good genes to use?”

Mingyu flushes, “But I have, uh, work early tomorrow morning.”

Jihoon raises his eyebrows. He then leans in to kiss Mingyu. Nothing more than lips on lips, an acknowledgement of their new status.

When he pulls away Mingyu whispers, “You’re right, I can’t believe I’m about to deny sex.”

Jihoon just laughs and pulls him in for another kiss. He can’t wait to try and explain how to fuck this happened while they were all drunk off their asses.

 


End file.
